Flystar55555's Puffles
Do not disturb. Puffles are eating. And they get CRANKY during eating time. Fangs, roars, uuuh, don't even want to talk about it! This is a list of Flystar's puffles and their personalities. Puffles *Splasher A puffle that is just about always happy and loves all of Flystar's puffles, especially his sister, Fluffy. He likes playing with his beach ball, and likes being taken for walks to the Ninja Hideout. *Flamer A cool puffle that loves to surf. He is Splasher's best friend and loves hanging out with him. This little guy likes to be taken on Flystar's adventures, but Flystar refuses to take him. *Grassy A wacky puffle that loves to do pranks. He wants to be in the Troublesome Trio, even pranking them once. He absolutely hates Mabel and frequently pulls pranks on her. *Fluffy A puffle that loves to swim. She is Splasher's younger sister. She is loving and always tries to make Beasty not so pompous. She loves to be taken on walks to the Iceberg, so she can prove to penguins that it can tip. *Beasty A puffle that is as pompous as Mabel. He has a crush on Mabel. He absolutely hates all the rest of Flystar's puffles, so Grassy frequently pulls pranks on Beasty. He never will become not pompous. *Sunny II A puffle that loves to paint. He has artwork that shows what mood he's in. He is Fluffy's best friend, and loves to hang out with her, because he has a crush on Fluffy. He tries to cheer Coaly up by painting him pictures. *Coaly A puffle that loves to skate. He is serious about his work and will almost never be cheered up by anything. His goal in skating is to do a backflip while doing a TS grind. He likes to be taken on walks to the Soccer Pitch. *Sparkle A puffle that loves to use electricity. He will sometimes be Flystar's alarm clock, so Flystar will NEVER be late for anything. He will sometimes shock his puffles pals and Mabel, so they don't like him at ALL. *Rainsky A puffle that loves to fly. She will always fly to travel. She frequently gets in trouble by accidently flying into a villain hideout, but Flystar always saves her. *Change-it A puffle that loves to change into objects. He is sometimes Flystar's alarm clock. He is trained so he can only change into objects that are important to Flystar. *Snowy A puffle that loves to freeze things. He is sometimes Flystar's alarm clock. He sometimes gets into a LOT of trouble freezing things, such as making Flystar's igloo into a giant icicle. *Journal A puffle that loves to write. She writes Flystar's adventures for him. She is Nerdy's best friend and has a crush on him. Her goal is to write a story that releases over 1,000,000 copies. *Measure A puffle that loves to change the size of things. He sometimes changes the size of Flystar, so he can beat up bad guys easier. He has a crush on Rainsky, even though she doesn't like him very much. *Nerdy A puffle that loves to think. He helped Flystar build a few of his inventions. He is best friends with Journal and has a crush on her. See also *Flystar55555 *Fly Family Category:Puffles Category:Characters